


Dining With The (Former) Enemy

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Dining With The (Former) EnemyAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): Godric's HollowPrompt: Drarry + Family - Pick either:1) Family DinnerOR 2) Meeting the family for the first time OR 3) "Surprise! We got married." - Minimum: 81 Maximum: 810Word Count: 789 wordsSummary: Draco joins Harry at the Weasleys for dinner for the first time.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Dining With The (Former) Enemy

Sitting up in bed, Draco sighed. Harry was already up, he could hear him in the shower. Ordinarily he would have joined him and had some fun, but not today. Today, he was preparing for what could be his last meal. Today, he was joining Harry at the Weasley’s for a family dinner. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Harry said as he walked into the bedroom rubbing his hair with a towel. Draco hadn’t heard the shower shut off. 

“Yeah,” Draco replied hoarsely. “Harry, I’m not sure I can do this.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Harry said, moving to sit beside Draco. “Honestly, the food is always fantastic and-” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Draco muttered. “I know they’re your family, but they’ve never been fans of my family… or me.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco from behind and rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “That’s all in the past,” he said softly. “The very fact you’re invited shows you they’re willing to forget.” 

“But what if _I_ can’t forget?” Draco sighed, letting his eyes close as he leant against Harry. “My father and Mr Weasley had a _fight_ in Flourish & Blotts. Mrs Weasley _killed_ my aunt - not without reason, I know - and at least two of them have punched _me_. That’s a lot of history to forget, Harry.” 

“I’ve punched you,” Harry said with a soft chuckle. “We’ve moved on, so why do you think you can’t move on with the Weasleys?” 

“You punching me was different,” Draco sighed. “We were always having a go at each other. We were kids and besides, I just wanted your attention, you know that. Malfoys and Weasleys have never got along.” 

“Then maybe this can be the start of changing that?” Harry asked, kissing Draco’s cheek gently. “Come on. Make yourself look decent and we can get going. Dinner will be early.” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll try my best,” Draco said, opening his eyes again and pulling away slightly to look at Harry. “But please don’t let them poison me.” 

Harry laughed and pushed Draco toward the bathroom. “Molly Weasley would definitely not poison you. She’d hate the thought of her cooking being tarnished by something like that!”

***

“Remember, compliment the house and you’ll be off to a good start,” Harry told Draco as they prepared to Apparate to The Burrow. Harry had thought it would be a better idea than using the Floo. “It doesn’t look like the Manor, or even here, but it’s their home and it’s nice and cosy.”

Draco nodded. “I know,” he said, trying to forget about the insults he’d thrown at Ron about his family’s home. “Will Weas- _Ron_ be alright with me being there?” 

“Draco, we’ve been through this. Ron is fine with you,” Harry sighed, placing both of his hands on Draco’s cheeks. “Ginny is fine with you. George, well, George you might have to worry about but that’s not your fault, it’s because it’s _George_ and we all have to worry about him. This is going to be alright, I promise.” 

Draco nodded, swallowing. He didn’t think he’d been this nervous in a long time. “Alright, let’s go then,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry. 

They disappeared with a crack. 

Seconds later they arrived at the Apparition point just outside of The Burrow. Taking Draco’s hand firmly, Harry led the way up to the house. 

Draco took in the crooked house as it came into sight. In the past, he probably would have laughed but now, looking at it for the first time, he could see why Harry liked it here. It was obvious that the Weasleys didn’t care for appearances, but that a lot of love had gone into the place. 

As they reached the door, Harry glanced at Draco asking wordlessly if he was okay. Draco nodded and gripped Harry’s hand tighter. 

Harry smiled and knocked on the door. At the sound, there came a lot of shouting and something clattering to the floor that made Draco look at Harry in alarm. Harry just shook his head and grinned. 

A second later, Mrs Weasley threw the door open and enveloped Harry in a firm hug. “Harry! Wonderful to see you!” 

As she turned to Draco, he opened his mouth to greet her but was cut off when he, too, was enveloped in the warmest hug he’d ever felt. “So glad you could join us, Draco,” she said as she released him. 

“Thank you for having me,” Draco replied faintly, glancing at Harry who was having trouble suppressing a grin. 

“Come in, come in,” Mrs Weasley insisted. “Dinner’s almost ready.” 

Harry grinned at Draco and followed Mrs Weasley inside, leaving the blonde to follow in a daze.


End file.
